1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (or “3D”) image system. Especially, the present disclosure relates to a 3D image system minimizing the cross-talk between the left and right images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The technologies for the 3D image systems, as the next generation information & communication services in which many companies are competing to get technologies and market share in advance, are variously applied to the high technique fields includes broadcasting system, medical system, educational system, military system, animation system, virtual reality system, CAD system, industrial system and so on. That is, the 3D technology is a base and core technology for the next generation multimedia information-communication fields.
The screen volume recognized by human is caused by any combinations of the variations of the thickness of the eye lens according to the location of the object, the angle difference between the left image and the right image of the object, the position and shape differences between the left image and the right image of the object, the parallax error according to the movement of the object, and the effects according to the memory and mind of the observer. At most, the binocular parallax caused by the human two eyes apart from 6˜7 cm each other is the most important factor for feeling the 3D images. By the binocular parallax, the left view lines from the left eye to the object and the right view line from the right eye to the object are not the same but have an angle difference. Due to this angle difference, the image shape of left eye is different from that of the right eye. These two different images are sent from both eyes to the brain and then the 3D images are recognized by that the brain combines these different visual images.
There are various methods for implementing the 3D images using 2D display device. The shutter method in which the left image and right image are alternately represented using a liquid crystal panel is the most developed. The most important thing for the 3D image system is that the left image and the right image should be exactly sent to the left eye and the right eye, respectively. If the left image is sent to the right eye in a little time instance or vice versa, it is impossible to enjoy the 3D images. This problem is called as the static cross-talk. In the 3D image system, it is most important to prevent the cross-talk problems.